na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ember
Scent Description: Beautiful pure Frankincense of the Boswellia Sacra Tree in Yeman and Oman and dark crimson crystals of Myrrh from the branches of the Commiphora Myrrha tree from the Arabian Peninsula. ---- ---- Review #1 by AEris on Wed Oct 01, 2008 Just from the nature of resins, I predict that Nokturne: Ember will age beautifully. Upon my first inhale, I know this to be true. Ember smells wildly natural and unrefined, a late-summer roll-around on the floor of a pine forest, with nothing between you and the carpet of needles and dirt except for the clothes that you were wearing (until recently).... It has a freshness to it that's hard to explain, almost like the scent of shaving cream and toothpaste. Ember is kind of masculine on my skin, but I think it will probably swing into unisex territory after some hibernation in a cool velvet box. Fascinating, evocative, and a scent that I can't wait to sample as it ages! ---- Review #2 by Sassenach on Wed Oct 01, 2008 I received mine today, and agree it needs aging. It's currently very light on my skin, & disappears almost immediately. I'm giving it a couple of weeks and I'll try again/ ---- Review #3 by herbhealer on Thu Oct 02, 2008 This is very dry, smoky and woodsy incense on me. I thought it would be sweeter. ---- Review #4 by myth on Fri Oct 03, 2008 In my comment about this scent somewhere else I said "Imagine sticking your head into an ancient chest comprised of exotic woods; I think it might smell like this." At first there's a bit of a sharp tang that I believe is the myrrh announcing itself into the room loudly and with fanfare. Frank is a subtler fellow, he follows quietly along, swirling around her until she calms down and gets over her initial excitement at being out of the bottle. Then they proceed to dance serenely and gracefully together over a well-oiled ancient wooden floor, throughout a hall in which the faintest lingering whiff of incense smoke trails their movements. This scent is deep, calm, woody and very very gorgeous. ---- Review #5 by agameofthree on Sat Oct 04, 2008 Bottle: This is sweet and almost alcoholic smelling! Me: This is very strong (and comes out fast and loose from the dropper! o_0) It really does smell like alcohol at first -- it reminds me of gin, for some reason. I can see why it's called ember, because there is this smoldering quality to it. It's heady and resiny. We'll see how it dries down. Later: This stays very strong and sharp even in the dry-down. It's a little too overpowering for me right now, but I think it's going to age into something really beautiful. I'm going to put it away in a dark box for a few months, and try it again around the Winter NAlidays. ---- Review #6 by gaia on Tue Oct 07, 2008 Okay......? Men's cologne.....? ......the hell?! I *do* smell the typical Frank&Myrrh underneath, but first there's is this distinct scent of a man's cologne.......strange, but not offputting to me.....and it wears off in about an hour on my skin...... And then.....*then* this beautifully dry, resin-y, incense-y smell emerges from my skin and wafts around me as I move.......I smell like I've been burning the most expensive incense I could find and meditated for an hour in the smoke of it..... And the beauty of it is, that I *know* this will get even better with age! ---- Review #7 by SaphyRyan on Tue Oct 07, 2008 I've smelled mens cologne and I've smelled pure frankincense before and they are not the same. This scent is a brilliant resin scent and blended so well it is difficult to smell the Myrrh and the Frankincense unless I really pin point them in my head when I'm smelling them. This is a beautiful blend. It reminds me of going to church when I was younger and the Priest would burn resins up and down the church and that sharp smoke would linger in the air. I always remember it calming me and this does the same thing. It's loud coming out of the bottle but what would you expect that means it's a more authentic oil blend and not some made up crap I've smelled from other perfume places. Don't make the mistake of smelling this and thinking it's a mens cologne this really is what frankincense and myrrh smells like. I can't wait to age this. It is quite loose in liquid form and I'm pretty positive it will become thicker as it ages and even more heavenly. Someone mentioned at another forum this smelled of a specific cologne but I think she needs to get her nose checked. This is Ember just as it says smoke and sweet resin and the sharpness of Frankincense. I agree with Gaia this is like wearing the most expensive incense but in perfume form. Gaia knows she has a great palette of taste. Everyone that reviewed this is spot on and they know what real incense smells of. I liked the analogy Myth stated it does smell like sticking your head in a box of pure resins. Anyway this could be a general scent? Please? ---- Review #8 by mansku11 on Tue Oct 07, 2008 Myrrh is one of those things that smells great on me for the first five minutes and then goes completely funky. So I've been looking for something with myrrh that doesn't turn nasty, and I think I've found it in Nokturne: Ember. It's like going to relationship counseling with Myrrh, and Frankincense is our counselor. Myrrh is learning to be less overbearing, and I am learning to be less judgmental. It's a slow but rewarding healing process. This does smell "masculine" to me, but I don't have a problem with that, and once it dries, this is yummy woodsy incense. The throw is a little less than I expected, but I think once it ages that'll come along. NA is turning me into an incense scent addict. I am totally losing patience with other favorite perfumes that are fruity or floral. I have on occasion considered selling everything in my collection that isn't spicy or incense-y so I can buy more incense scents. Please talk me down. But that's what things like Nokturne: Ember will do to you. ---- Review #9 by Llorhn on Fri Oct 31, 2008 I am thrilled you have released this scent! I have ALWAYS wanted just frankincense and myrrh, since I can remember. It's interesting how it smells kind of woodsy in the bottle. Not so much on the skin, rather more minty sharp, but not too sharp and not too minty. I cannot find the proper words to describe it. I just know that I love it! It's what I've imagined. I should have ordered more bottles. Hmm, I also wonder how this one will turn out layered with other NA oils. Time to play. ---- Review #10 by whiskerswhispers on Sat Nov 01, 2008 Nocturne Ember In bottle: ohhh frankincense resin, pure and bright, a piercing resinous scent. On skin: whoa! I can see why there’s a comparison with manly perfume, as this resin scent does lean slightly towards smelling masculine, but this isn’t aftershave at all. No, this is beautiful, magnificent incense. I am reminded of Arcana’s Holy Terror, although this has a much stronger frankincense note, and underneath it is the dark, smouldering scent of myrrh. It’s truly wonderful stuff. It reminds me of church incense, the smoke of resins filling the air with gorgeous scent. The bright, clear and golden note of the frankincense is at the forefront, with the more shadowy scent of myrrh following. Pure holy incense. this then gradually becomes more myrrh-y with time, and surprisingly there’s something almost green about this scent. almost like a dry evergreen scent, like pine sap, or even cypress? Yes, this reminds me of that wonderful smell of cypress sap at times. But for the most part this is pure incense smoke, and it reminds me of real church incense, resins bubbling and smouldering, giving off clouds of fragrant smoke. And then I smell candle smoke! I love that smell…sometimes I get a candle smoke reaction from myrrh, which I love, and I get that here. This is a magnificent fragrance and I bet that aging is going to work wonders on what is already a fantastic scent. it’s meditative, serene and dignified. It’s wonderful alone, but I layered it with amber and it was mind-blowing! Definitely a favourite in the Nokturne series. ---- Review #11 by Lady Korana on Mon Nov 24, 2008 I am not sure why I ordered this, since I'm not typically all that into incense perfumes. I think it was the lure of the Nokturne: Gemstone theme oils. Don't get me wrong, I love incense in burnable form! It's just never felt right on my skin for some reason. And yeah, this is no exception. It's a lovely scent, but it's really too strong and dark for me to wear by itself. Too masculine as well. I definitely get the impression of men's cologne, mixed with church incense. Fans of dark resins will go nuts over this, I am sure. Apparently amber really is the only resin that works really well for me. I'll have to try layering Nokturne: Ember with a bit of Amber 46 or Amber Sandalwood and see what kind of interesting results that produces. ---- Review #12 by hayet on Wed Dec 24, 2008 Frankincense and myrrh, such a great combination with so many shades of variation. This one pulls no punches- it's heady, sharp, strong...if it were a color I'd call it a dark burgandy with gold highlights. Strong throw and lasts forever, but there's not a hint of sweetness. It's very dry, almost throat-achingly so. I LOVE it. ---- Review #13 by Hazel-rah on Wed Feb 11, 2009 Peppercorns. Thrown into a fire. ??? Very masculine. I like to smell it, but I'm not sure I want to smell like it. Ya know? Must think on this ... ---- Review #14 by bribee on Sun Dec 13, 2009 This oil is absolutely beautiful! It's soft and sweet and has a wonderful woody scent. Wet: This smells like my cedar hope chest, the way blankets that have been stored inside smell when you pull them out. Sweet beautiful cedar wood. Dry: the longer I have this on the sweeter it becomes, but never overpowering. The wood scent is still the major player but the soft sweetness in the background comes forward and balnaces it. I've always loved the smell of cedar, but I never imagined how beautiful it could be in an oil. I tried this on when I got it in the mail the other day along with N2, Bee Venom, and Kashmir Honey, and I kept sniffing at the spot where I had placed it. I've been looking forward to wearing it again, so I think this will definitely be one I will reach for again and again. ---- Review #15 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Current